


Quick Snips

by bunnyhats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Modern AU, No Plot, i had an idea for lance to be a cosmetologist and then this happened, they are all over 18 btw, this is just when I have no motivation to write something serious lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyhats/pseuds/bunnyhats
Summary: modern au of the voltron squad plus a few special guest stars c:this doesn't exactly have a plot?? but I have a few things I plan on including in the story at some point, in the meantime enjoy!





	

_ Snip. Snip.  _ Readjust _. Snip. Snip. Snip. _

It was easy enough, Lance did this all the time. Just you basic, straight across, long hair. A lot of girls got this kind of haircut, actually, so it was just another trim. It was his job after all.

_ Snip.  _ Different strand of hair. _ Snip. Snip. _

It was so easy, in fact, Lance had started a conversation with his client.

“Then we came home!” She said, ending her story of her travels to Europe over the summer.

Lance pulled out a different strand of hair for himself, “Man, that’s wack! But wait, when you went to the colosseum, your boyfriend actually broke part of the wall? I still can’t believe you guys were allowed to leave the country!”

She laughed, “I know! It was really stressful.” She laughed a bit more before continuing, “Anyways, he felt really bad and went up to someone that worked there and gave them 20 euros, so it wasn’t  _ that _ bad I suppose…”

“Still, you better not let him forget that one! Now, do you want to trim your bangs or frame your face or anything?”

She stared at herself in the mirror, “Hmm… I’m trying to grow out my bangs, but I think framing it would look good!”

 

“Yah, me too.” The hispanic man maneuvered around to stand at the front of the seated girl, pulling out the strands of hair and running his blade along the edge of her hair in order to create the look the girl so desired.

 

“There we go.” He pulled the cover off from around her shoulders and untied the paper choker he had put around her neck, smiling at her through the glass.

 

“It looks great! Thank you so much!” She tugged at the now shorter strands and ran a few fingers through her hair as well. 

 

Lance rubbed the back of his neck, a compliment he often got, but each time gave him a surge of happiness. “Of course, thank  _ you _ !” The two walked over to the cash register and punched a few buttons, tapped a few things on the screen, swiped her debit card through the slot and just like that, she was gone. Lance looked down at the screen, figuring out who was to be next and noticed someone had requested him. Excitement bubbled in his stomach, but when he clicked on his name, the excitement started to die down.

 

“Hey, Hunk.”

 

A thick, polynesian man stood up, waving. The two had been friends since 3rd grade, and ended up both going to colleges in the same city. While Lance went to a cosmetology focused school, Hunk had decided to go into archeology, which wasn’t surprising since he was always fascinated with the concept of dinosaurs and ancient civilizations back when he was little.

 

Hunk made his way up to the desk. “Hey, I figured I had time, so why not stop in?”

 

“I guess, but do you really want a haircut? Or did you just want to talk to me?”

 

“Nah, I figured my hair was getting kinda long.” He pulled out his bangs so they no longer puffed up as they usually did to reveal that the tip reached almost to his mouth. “You tend to notice when your bangs are obscuring your vision everytime you look up during a dig.”

 

“Yah, I’ve been noticing it’s kinda long. But you know I can just do it at home, I mean, we’re roommates, and I’m not exactly the best at paying my half of the rent.”

 

“No, no, it’s fine! You only miss it by a few dollars most of the time, so it’s no skin off my back, bud. Besides, I feel bad just taking time out of your day to cut my hair.”

 

Lance sighed, pushing the buttons in order to officially set his friend up for the appointment. “Are you sure?” A sort of whine entered his voice, his uneasiness was obvious through his tone.

 

“Yup! Now let’s go.” Hunk almost marched his way to the station Lance had been assigned and sat down in the chair.

 

Lance half sighed again, half laughed, and grabbed his scissors with the golden colored handle and started cutting.

 

\--

 

Days passed and every one was the same old, same old. People came in when it convenienced them, and Lance would happily cut, shave, and trim away at the split ends and hair that had gotten a little too long for comfort. Occasionally, someone would come in and ask for a manicure or pedicure. He usually left that to his friend, Keith, when he could, who had a much more steady hand than Lance ever could, but it was always difficult to get him to work.

 

“I don’t even work here, you know, I’m not free labor.” Keith pouted as he crossed his arms and shifted his weight yet again in defiance.

 

Lance quickly tapped away at his keyboard, trying to set up his next customer. “I know you don’t, but Nyma and Shay are on their break and it would really help me out here!” They had a full house today. Apparently, everyone within a 30 mile radius  decided they could get their hair done during their lunch breaks.

 

“Fine, but you pay me  _ double  _ what you normally make.”

“Fine! Just go!” Lance didn’t make that much anyways, but they were getting a lot of customers today, so he was fine with paying a little extra if it meant he didn’t have to do it alone with his one other coworker.

When the huge group was gone and Shay and Nyma had returned from their lunch, Lance finally felt at ease. He slouched in his own chair and began to massage at his hands best he could. He worked hard, he deserved it. Keith noticed Lance’s exhaustion, and decided to help out his friend. He pressed his fingers into Lance’s neck and shoulder muscles, and by Lance’s sudden relaxed look on his face, Keith could tell that it was appreciated.

Shay came up to the two with a worried Nyma trailing not too far behind. “We are so sorry, Lance. If we had known that it was to be this busy, we would not have left you.”

Lance waved her off, “No, no, it’s fine. We handled it, right? We always do. Besides, I wouldn’t want to impose on your time off like that.”

“But it’s not fair!” It was Nyma who spoke this time. “You should’ve called us or something, ya know? I feel bad you had to run that whole shift with just you three on deck…”

“Nyma, I said it’s fi-ne.” He drew out the last word, as he leaned forward, deciding whether or not he should actually stand up yet, or if his legs would allow him to.

Reluctantly, the two backed off, but compensated by sweeping the floor after Lance had finished with a client, or took away dirty or wet towels when he was doing their nails, or gave him extra dye when someone wanted to get their hair colored without Lance having to ask for it. I was nice, Lance would admit, and their concern was appealing in a certain way, but it made him the tiniest bit uncomfortable that they were treating him with such over-the-top care. Still, it made Lance have a warm feeling in his stomach for the rest of the day

\--

That night, Lance and his group of friends had decided to meet up at a local mall to window shop and mostly play at the arcade. By the time they walked through the front doors of the arcade, Pidge was already tying their hair up into a ponytail.

“Ready to get your butt beat?” Pidge said snarkily to Keith, who was also tying his hair back.

“More like are  _ you _ ready to get your ass kicked?”

Without giving everyone else a chance to react, the two were already darting for the DDR machines, fumbling through their ever moving pockets to get their wallets out to pay for their games.

“Those two never quit, huh.” Shiro said, brushing some hair off the side of his face.

“Nope, probably not…” Hunk was unfazed, as usual, by the two’s shenanigans. “Anyways, I’m gonna go hit the crane games so, Coran? You wanna come with me?” 

“Why of course!” Coran twirled the tip of his mustache, “No one could ever hope to defeat the great and powerful Coran at a claw machine!” The ginger then chose to stomp, or maybe march, away, Hunk following lazily behind him.

Lance dug his hands into his pockets as he glanced around, checking out the handful of new games the arcade had gotten since he had last been there. “I guess it’s just us left, huh?”

“I suppose.” Allura offered, “Do you want to just play our usual games? I think I’m finally going to get on the scoreboard of taiko drum master!” Her usual fire in her eyes began to spark as she gazed at the spot that the drums would be.

Shiro laughed a bit to himself, “You still haven’t gotten on there? How long have you been playing that game?”

The platinum haired girl whipped around, “Oh, hush! You’re japanese and you can’t even  _ clear _ a game! Sorry if that seems rude but shouldn’t you have some kind of advantage or something?”

Shiro cocked his head to the side, considering her argument, then looked back down to grin at her. “Probably, I did live there for a while, but I was always more interested in the dragon that ran around during festivals. How about you? You’re father is a priest, yet you-.”

“Hey, hey, come on guys, you’re both pretty, let’s just go play the thing.”

Everyone ran around, playing their games, screaming when the stuffed animals  _ just barely _ didn’t make it down the chute, furiously dancing on the DDR machine, then having to sit down for a bit as Allura and Shiro went to get refreshments for everyone, but mainly those who didn’t know when to quit.

It was nice to see everyone unwind after such a big day, everyone had work this time around. Shiro was a co-manager at the gym right down the street. Hunk worked various dig sites, researching ancient artifacts. Allura was an air traffic controller. Coran was a flight attendent of one of the airlines that flew around here. Pidge had a two shifts at the coffee shop, and Keith, as you know, had to help out Lance on his day off from the car garage where he gave regular tune ups and upgrades. They all had busy schedules, and it was rare to get the entire group together like this for a night of fun. The group laughed as Keith and Pidge continued to bicker even though their retorts could barely be said through their gulps of air and sweat that slipped down their faces and rest of their bodies. Hunk eventually came back with handfuls of paper towels to wipe away their sweat like the mom he was, and when the two had finally cooled down, the two ran straight back to the DDR machine. 

After their eventful night, everyone went back to their homes. Keith, Shiro, and Pidge went to their apartment, Hunk and Lance went to theirs’, and Allura and Coran went to their respective, one-person homes.

“Hey Hunk, are you and Shay official yet?” Lance asked from where he had ragdolled on the couch.

His dark brown locks shook as he silently said no, then Hunk realized the hispanic couldn’t see him, “Nah… I think I kind of just appreciate her platonically, and I think she does too, so we’re probably just gonna stay friends.”

“That’s cool…”

“Anyways, I’m gonna hit the hay, see you tomorrow Lance.”

“‘Kay.” Hunk’s footsteps faded away and a door closing could be heard from the brunette’s spot on their worn out couch they got on clearance one time. Lance rolled over, facing the coffee table with most of Hunk’s archeology research spread across its’ surface, save a small portion big enough for a mug to be placed when he had to stay up late.

It wasn’t unusual for Lance to just fall asleep on the couch, it was actually a pretty normal occurrence. He debated whether or not to move to his bed or not, wondering if he wanted a hangover  _ and _ a crick in his neck, and decided, he didn’t really care that much. He worked hard and played hard that day, and he had the next day off anyways, so who cares?


End file.
